The Story of Jared
by zimmykins13
Summary: Jared becomes curious about the drastic changes in Super jail and in the Warden. Written in Jared's point of view...what will he do when depression grips the both of them with a turn for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wondered just how many prisoners were up at this hour, not including me. I stayed awake most of the night to finish any work I had left, as I did most nights. I also stayed awake to listen to the violent storm that shook my window and plagued our jail almost every single night for the past week. The thunder was horrible and the lightning seemed to never stop. I knew that he was doing this, unconsciously, of course. Some nights I would sneak into his room to check on him, nights when the thunder grew louder and the lightning strikes became more violent. Most of the time, he would be asleep in his chair by the window with his glasses in one hand, and his head resting in his other hand. This night he was in his bed, but he slept in his clothes, with his glasses and gloves still on. I wondered what had made him tired enough to sleep in his gloves. It was unlike him.

When the morning arrived, the rain let up. I went once again from my room to his to see if he was up yet. When I pushed the heavy open just enough to look, I noticed that the Warden was still in the same spot he had been all night, still sleeping. Only, one glove was near off and his glasses were slid down his pale nose. I tried to wake him, knowing that he would start his day off terrible if he slept past seven, that's just how he was. I called out to him and eventually tried to rustle him up from his deep sleep. He moved and made a sound, a sound as if to tell me that, yes he was awake, but not to really bother him this early. So I went to his closet and took out a clean purple clad suit and pale yellow shirt for him to put on. He was starting to become more awake and he muttered to me only one word.

"Coffee."

With this I laid the outfit on his silky purple bed sheets and I left the room to get what he wanted. I rounded the corner to the cafeteria where I met Alice, reading a newspaper and chewing on a piece of gum.

"Good morning, Alice." I greeted her and she only looked at me, grimacing. What was it about the rain that made even the Warden in such a terrible mood? Still she glared at me as I poured the coffee.

"He's actually awake at this hour?" She gave me a funny look behind her pink glasses.

"Yes, I got him up this morning. I know that if he sleeps in, he always has a bad day."

"Kissing the Warden's ass today, aren't we Jared?" Alice mocked me, and I only smirked.

"No." I looked at her as I put the lid on the coffee cup. "I'm just getting pretty sick and tired of this weather." Alice didn't understand what I meant.

I knew that the Warden had control over this place. I've noticed the weather patterns in correlation to his mood. For instance, if he's happy, the sun will shine. When he's mad, it storms. However the storms have never been this violent, I'm starting to question my theory, surely the Warden's mood couldn't be bad enough to make it storm like it does at night.

I thought this when I began walking back to his room with his coffee. The clothes I laid on his bed were gone, and so was he. I decided to search for him and took the door from his room to his office, where still, he was missing. The Warden stayed in his office most of the time so I waited, only to become very curious about a thick folder lying on his messy desk…with my name on it.


	2. Chapter 2

At first my curiosity subsided. I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was in that folder. That the brown ribbon holding it shut had something more to tell. I felt my hand reaching for it, unaware that I was being watched, or rather, I forgot I was being watched. What was with the lettering that seemed so threatening to me? I began to panic inside. My dark brown hair fell into my face and pulling my hand back, I nervously turned around only to find the Warden standing in the doorway to his office, leaning on his cane with an awful look on his face.

"Your coffee is on your desk, sir." I spoke very fast being nervous. Did he know that I was panicking inside? I pushed my bangs out of my face and stood, waiting for him.

"Well thank you, Jared." He seemed to say this sarcastically to me, tipping his hat and walking over to his desk, taking a seat and propping his shiny shoes up. The Warden took a sip of the coffee and almost immediately spit it out back into its cup. "Cold." He chuckled. I began to say 'I'm sorry', but as soon as the words came into my head he wrapped his hand around the cup and it started to steam. Every day I learned something new about the Warden. It wasn't until he began touching the thick folder, did my astonishment subside.

"Jared," His tone changed a bit from before. "Would you say, that you have, 'helped' this jail?" He interrogated me and a lump formed in my throat.

"Well, I-I, uhm, I don't know. I-I guess I have?" I couldn't stop the stuttering and he smiled only a little, untying the brown ribbon, opening the folder.

"Jared how long have you been here?" He asked taking off his glasses and flipping through a few pages.

"Uhm…I-I don't really know exactly…"

"June 18th 2007." The Warden seemed to become upset because of this. "You were, impressive." He began reading silently the words in the folder, and I sat in the chair across from him, sinking like an abused dog. "No matter…let's just forget this old thing." He tossed it in the air and I sprung from my chair to try and catch it, papers flying everywhere. "Sit down Jared." He rolled his eyes and turned his chair around to view the outside. "Look at my prisoners, Jared."

"Y-yes sir."

"You could be down there, you know?" I became confused. I knew what he was hinting at. I'm a prisoner, just like the others. Only in my case, believe it or not, I'm innocent really.

"You aren't innocent, Jared." The Warden turned around. "No one is here. You're just smarter than the rest of them. I saved your brilliant mind from being slaughtered a long time ago. You attend to me."

How did he know what I was thinking? Is everything in this jail backwards and unworldly? Is it me that's crazy, or just everyone else, especially the Warden?

"You never know how far 'being crazy' can get you, Jared, you should try it sometime." He smiled crookedly again.

"No! I-I wasn't thinking that you-" There was a silence and he went back to peering out his window, only this time, he had a hurt look on his face.

"Sir?" I stammered. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Of course…I do enjoy thunderstorms every now and again." He didn't smile, or even look at me. "Jared, why don't you take the day off today," He uttered rudely and pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket. "Go find Jailbot for me, please. I would like to see my darling." With this, I heard thunder from far away.

"Yes Warden, Sir." I left the room, leaving him to his mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't quite know what to expect as far as the rest of the day went. The clouds kept gathering and only a bit of sunlight shined through. I did as I was told. I walked around the entire place just trying to find Jailbot, which wasn't a very safe thing to do alone. I walked the halls, scanned the cells, checked the cafeteria and eventually spotted him in the prison yard. Normally I would never go into the prison yard alone but seeing as there were no prisoners out, I went ahead and opened the gate.

It started raining as I came closer to Jailbot, who seemed to be cleaning blood off of the courtyard concrete.

"Jailbot?" I yelled and coughed when my voice cracked. The robot turned towards me and a digital smile flashed across his screen. The robot had seemed distracted for a moment when I tried to tell him that the Warden would like to see him. He only turned himself around and for moment, froze, then continued his cleaning.

"Uh, Jailbot?" I walked around him to face his front. Once again he smiled. "The Warden told me that he would really like to see you." I waited for a response. "Are you lis-" Jailbot's screen lit red and it made a lump form in my throat as I turned circles to see what could be happening around me. Although I couldn't see anything going on around us, I heard maniacal laughter from far away.

Jailbot began flying amazingly fast towards the laughter. I was safe in the courtyard alone, I knew, as the gates would surely close in case of an outbreak.

I tried looking around franticly to try and see what was going on. I did notice the sun shining down, casting a silhouette of many prisoners on one of Superjail's rear walls. I also noticed the silhouette of someone with a top hat and cane. My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped.

I was frozen.

I shook uncontrollably.

That is, until the sirens of Superjail began to screech. It only took me half a second to know what I was going to do, and by that time I had already began running to the gate that would lock me inside the courtyard. I don't know what I was thinking, or even why I left a perfectly safe area. All I know is that I kept running through halls and cells trying to reach the outer rear wall. Somewhere along the line, Alice began running behind me.

When I reached the war zone I realized what was going on. It was a stand-off and the Warden seemed to be right in the middle of it, his back to the long fall down. Though he seemed rather amused, laughing and smiling at everyone.

Alice seemed to be killing off the group on by one, making a path towards him. It was mostly a blur to me, all I remember was reaching the end of the crowd, wondering why Jailbot wasn't helping Alice fend off the blood thirsty prisoners.

There in the middle of the crowd, standing in front of the Warden, I began shaking again.

"What the FUCK is he DOING?!" I heard Alice scream to me, but I couldn't respond.

"How about you, Jared!?" The Warden covered his anger with laughter. I could tell. He crouched down to the concrete with his hands covering his face. He was laughing. I stared at him, not knowing what exactly to think about the situation. His laughter brought him back standing tall.

The Warden raised his cane and in that moment I knew something was about to happen to him. I became so paranoid that I did, in fact, notice an inmate standing closest to him begin walking slowly closer.

Painfully closer.

With this, blood was spilled on the concrete.

I knew the prisoners would have a field day with the Warden and it was rational thinking, or maybe it was just a crazy thought…but as the Warden stood, holding a hand on his wound, I ran very fast towards him throwing all of my weight onto him as I felt his body go over the edge of the roof.

It was a long fall to our sudden death at the bottom. I just remember looking up into the Warden's face and seeing him…still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Surprisingly to me, we survived. I don't know how but I woke up in my bed and I knew that I must have blacked out from the panic, or the pain. I made my way to my mirror above a dresser and examined my beaten face and the blood on my suit. Then all the sudden, as if I were experiencing this all over again, it hit me. It was the Warden's blood that has stained my jacket. I tried looking at myself in my reflection to calm myself down but my hands began to shiver and I became lightheaded. I couldn't pass out now, I had to see if he was alive.

Panic once again sent me running down the halls and only slowing down when I reached his door. This time, unlike the other times, I didn't sneak in. I pushed the door open very quickly and worried myself when I saw that he wasn't in his bed. Nor was he in the bathroom. I ran again to the door that led to his office, panting and terrified.

My heart nearly stopped when I opened the door and there he was sitting at his desk, looking at me confused.

"Well…good morning." The Warden scowled. "You've missed two days of work by the way…I've blown our funds again." He laughed. "But look what I've built!" He motioned me to the window to look out.

"Sir is that a meat grinder?" I was still panting.

"A meat grinder with my face on it! Isn't it wonderful?"

There was a silence and it made me nervous. I couldn't help but see that his jacket had the faintest blood stain.

"Warden, what were you doing out there?" He only gazed at me behind his yellow glasses. "What were you thinking?" Then he sat down, taking a pen in hand. "Warden how is your side?"

"What are you talking about." He looked away from me. "My side is fine."

"You were stabbed!"

"Please more like cut…barely…" The Warden scoffed.

"There was a lot of blood on the ground and on me!" I began to get angry with him. "Why were you out there!?" I slammed my hands on his desk and I immediately regretted it.

The Warden stood very quickly and bent down, grabbing my blood stained tie. He forced me close to him.

"You want a reason?" The Warden raised his voice. "Maybe it's because I'm crazy Jared. Just like you know I am. Perhaps, I am trying to prove to YOU why being a psychopath, even just a little, is a good thing around here." He pushed me back into a chair. "Or perhaps I was only showing you that no one is innocent, that you could be just another inmate for Jailbot to rip apart only for our amusment, nothing more."

For more than enough times in my life, I felt pathetic.

"Please Jared. Do you really think that I would be stupid enough to instigate a riot, endangering myself, without a good reason of doing so!? Jailbot didn't fight because I told him not to. Of course I didn't know that I would be stabbed…but I still proved my point to you." He sat back down.

My voice was quiet. "And what point was that, sir?" The Warden sat in his chair.

He only smirked. "Well Jared…that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself in due time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I suppose the incident kept the Warden in his infamous mood because on this night, the storm was horrific. It even kept Alice up. This I figured out when I went to get coffee knowing that I would be staying up most of the night to fix the Warden's finances.

"Alice you're up late I see."

"Yeah, this storm sucks balls, I can't even sleep." She leaned back into the chair, crossing her muscular arms. "Why are you up." It wasn't a question.

"Warden decided to build a meat grinder…Superjail lost most of its finances." I sighed.

"Typical. Did you ever find out why he started a riot? He looked pretty mad." Alice, at the time it happened, was just as curious as I was about why he did it, and even after our talk I still didn't really know what he was planning or why he thought it was a good idea to put himself in danger.

"No."

"Then where was Jailbot?" She seemed pissed when she mentioned the robots name.

"Uhm…broken. The Warden fixed him while I was out." I lied, which was a new to me. I was a horrible liar.

Alice got up from her chair. "Well…I guess I'm going to try and sleep, with the Warden starting riots nowadays I think tomorrow will be hell." She started walking out only stopping out the door. "By the way…the Warden really appreciates what you did, even if he doesn't show it." I was beginning to think that Alice knew something that I didn't, but it didn't matter, I would find out soon enough.

Walking back to my room I noticed the light to the Warden's office was on, and the door was cracked. When I peeked in, I saw him sitting there, looking as tired and beaten as ever. He was looking through a folder but I didn't know for sure if it was the same folder that had a brown ribbon holding it shut. I knew that I would find out what that folder was all about. So I waited in my office, keeping a watch on the light to see when he would be going off to sleep. The light seemed to stay on for hours until finally they shut off.

I waited a bit before I decided to sneak in. However before I even attempted anything I first snuck into his room, just to make sure that he was asleep.

I walked slowly through his room to the door that led to his office. It was always unlocked. I had brought with me a flashlight that I used to get to his desk where I found the files. He had tied the ribbon back into perfection. I let me left hand touch it, afraid of opening it in case he would know the next day. My nerves made this a very difficult task seeing as I'm not the kind to sneak around.

I was too scared to do it.

My whole life was probably in this folder…and I was too scared to find out what else could have been nestled in the pages. The silence in the room also made my nerves even worse than they already were. I was going to find something in here I knew.

I began going through his things, being careful not to rearrange anything. Opening the third draw, I didn't look…I only stuck my hand inside. What I felt made my stomach become knots. When I pulled the object out and examined it, I quickly threw it to the ground, terrified.

It was a rusted, blood stained knife with a wooden handle and a carving with a date on it. I recognized this almost immediately. It was the knife I carried with me before I was imprisoned. I had no idea; however, as to why it had a blood stain on it…I had never used it.

I made note of this but decided to leave it with the Warden's things.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When daylight came the next day I decided to, again, wander the halls. I was hoping that the prison yard was empty but it wasn't, in fact there was a lot of blood leaking through the fence.

Jailbot began using the meat grinder that was clad with the Warden's face. He just kept fending and fighting prisoners mercilessly, throwing them into its pit. I gagged when I looked at what was coming out of the other end. Bones, blood, flesh and meat clogged the machine just as Jailbot slung Jackknife inside of it, as usual he was able to retreat to a safer place.

I started to think. If I were still a prisoner, would I be the lucky one? Would I always escape from death just like he did? Surely not. I would, as the Warden had put it, have been slaughtered a long time ago, just for his amusement. I felt like I needed something. I couldn't take all this stress without some sort of release. That's when I thought about the alcohol and the drugs. Until now I thought I was over needing anything and I couldn't start now. Not to say that my life hasn't gotten better since I arrived here. I just took a pill…just one…and continued my day.

As I sat in my office for hours I wondered about what Alice knew about the Warden. I tried thinking about my work, I really did, but all of this nonsense and confusion kept me occupied. I was more than confused about the entire situation. The Warden's mood, the folder, the riot, and the knife…what did all of it add up to? Nothing.

"This kind of 'nothing' is driving me crazy!" I had started to become angry, pushing papers off of my desk and storming out of my office. I knew where I was going and I had to calm down a little before I got there considering I didn't want to make the Warden upset again.

Alice stood outside of his door, crossing her arms and she seemed to be waiting for something.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She only mumbled to me, making me stop. What now? I immediately thought.

"It can't be as fucked up as the riot he started." I shrugged her off, trying to open his office door. She only took an arm to keep it shut.

"I said…I REALLY wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Alice. The Warden and I have to talk. Everything that's going on right now is just a little too ridiculous to be true and there is something going on that I'm not aware of." My anger showed.

"You're right about that." I looked up at her.

"What do you know?"

"All I know is that he isn't okay, and you don't work here anymore." I was shocked, she could tell.

"D-did…did he f-fire me?"

"You traded your sentence to work for him, and your sentence is over…you've done your time. Now, all he needs right now, is time to himself." This couldn't be what all of this was all about could it? There was no way…I had to know for sure.

I tried quickly opening the door and once again Alice caught it.

"You seriously want to see him?" She opened it. "Fine." She pushed me violently into the room where an ominous feeling took hold of me as soon as I entered.

There were a few mutilated bodies in his office, and Jailbot stood in the room beside the Warden, who was bent over away from the bodies covered in red thick liquid. He sat on his knees and he held a blank expression under his hat. He looked sad and his arms dangled to his sides, one hand smearing blood into the carpet.

I didn't know which sight was worse, the bodies or the Warden.

I walked slowly toward him keeping an eye on Jailbot, thinking he would turn on me at any second. As I approached him, he looked at me, still with the same face. What was I supposed to do?

The Warden lowered his head, looking at his hands, still lathered in blood. He lifted one hand close to his face, taking a finger and slowly smudging two red dots on his cheek side by side…then as he was still looking down, drew a small curved line, revealing his art to be a bloodied smiley face. Only, at the edge of the smile, he stopped and let his finger slide down the side of his pale face.

I immediately took off my jacket and wiped the sadistic smiling face away with it. Then I held out my hands waiting for his so I could wipe away the blood he was playing in. Like a child, he obediently lifted his arms. After he was sort of blood free I tried helping him up, but his body seemed limp.

"Jailbot? Could you take the Warden to bed, please?"


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in his room for the rest of the night, mostly waiting for him to wake up. He must have been very exhausted to have fallen asleep this quickly. His bright room slowly became dark as time passed and eventually I turned on his lamp that sat on a table by his bed. I did this, not only for me, but for him. He must have been scared of what's happening to him…even if he looked peaceful sleeping, and as calm as ever.

Hours passed. After what seemed like an eternity, he shifted in his sleep. No longer laying on his side, curled up. I saw his eyes open slightly and he mumbled something. I rose from the chair I was sitting in to get closer to him. "Ja-"The Warden said again. "Jailbot?" He closed his eyes again.

"No." I wanted to let him know that I was in the room "It's Jared."

"What are you doing here?" He kept his voice low. "You're supposed to be gone."

"No I'm not, Sir."

He was silent for a moment. "Oh."

"Sir, did you kill those prisoners?" The Warden leaned up in his bed and let his legs dangle off of one side.

"No…Jailbot did." He had on a childlike face. "They were selling drugs in my jail, so I, so I had Jailbot kill them for me."

"You were playing in their blood, Warden." He lowered his head and chuckled a little. "Do you want to talk about anything? Is anything wrong?" He let his body fall back. "We can talk if you-"

"I don't need to talk with anyone. I'm fine…would you just…leave me to rest?"

I was about to ask him about my sentence, it was about to slip off my tongue when I decided that he wasn't in the right mental state of mind, so I stopped. I figured that it was something that I could ask about another time. I left him like he asked, and I knew exactly where I would go…to sleep.

As soon as I entered my room I went straight to my dresser and looked at myself, studying my face in case I had gotten blood on me, then looking down into the trashcan at the ruined jacket that I had to throw away.

I sighed, opening a drawer and taking out a bottle of pills that would surely help me relax. This action immediately reminded me of my knife in the Warden's desk, with the date of June 18th 2007, the day I arrived into this horrid world. Feeling better, I began to walk towards my curtains, halting as I was nearly given a heart attack by the sirens.

That terrifying sound again along with the echo of the Warden's voice on a loud speaker made my stomach churn. "All Superjail employees to my office! IMMEDIATLEY!" I ran to my door, turning its knob and entering the hallway at full speed.

Alice had beat me there. The door to the office seemed to be locked.

"Our rooms are locked to…whatever's going on…we're stuck in the hallway!" She yelled over the screeching.

"FUCK!" I tried opening the door several times and still, it stayed locked. "Warden! Let us in!"

"He can't hear you!" She only glared at me again.

"Cells now opening. All entryways are now open." The speaker informed us in a calm quiet voice.

"What the hell!?" Alice seemed pissed. The medication that I had taken seemed to had calmed me down, normally I would have been freaking out by now, but I seemed rational only panicking a little.

"Alice the prisoners can get to this hall can't they?"

"Obviously." As she said this I turned around to look down the hall, seeing many of them running towards us. "Get behind me dumbass!" I did just that. Jailbot came up from behind them, slitting their throats and throwing them around one by one. At one point, Alice literally ripped a guy in half.

Once prisoner managed to get by her, he turned his attention towards me and just as he tried to knock me out I kicked him hard in the balls. "Fucker!" He fell to his knees and Jailbot grabbed him by the neck and squeezed until it broke. His body fell in front of me. Still…I was calm.

The hallway was a blood bath. The group had been slaughtered and Jailbot moved towards the door, and smashed directly through it. As soon as he entered the Warden shut him off, his screen going black and he hit the floor hard.

Alice looked at him. "What's going on!? Why'd you let the prisoners out of their cells?"

I saw his face. It was the same face the Warden had when he was in the middle of the riot, right before he had gotten stabbed. However he laughed louder than before.

"Alice, there's a bomb my darling! See? I have this switch and it's connected to...that bomb down there! Doesn't it look amazing!?" Alice looked out of what used to be the window…he seemed to had broken the window into shattered pieces.

"It's right below us we'll die you idiot!" This I will admit made me panic.

"I know!" He smiled. "I'm going to blow us up! I mean it's either an extravagant death by explosion or we get killed by prisoners!"

"YOU let this prisoners go!"

"Oh yes…" He made a confused looking face. "Well you weren't supposed to know that part." He held the detonator in his hand as he talked.

Alice quickly tackled him, bear hugging him and painfully throwing her elbow into his arm, forcing him to drop the device.

"Jared!" I ran to the it, not knowing what to do with it…I held it in my hands.

'Okay, quick!' I thought to myself, thinking hard.

"Jared! Hit the button! You hate Superjail! You think I'm crazy!" The Warden yelled. I thought of the conversation I had with him a few days before, I remembered it almost perfectly, what he said to me, how he questioned about the day I arrived…then I remembered it.

My knife in his drawer. I rummaged through his desk and took its wooden handle. I let its bloodstained blade slice through the wires. The Warden looked surprised as he began to flail his arms and legs in a tantrum to escape, and Alice merely hit him, not as hard as she could, rendering him unconscious.

She ran to Jailbot, powering him back on and ordering him to go put the prisoners back in their cells, then she stood at the Wardens desk and returned all of Superjail's settings back to normal.

She ran out to help, leaving me with the Warden who's face began to bleed only a little. I couldn't believe he tried to kill us. I knew that from now on…I wasn't going to leave his side.


	8. Chapter 8

When the Warden appeared in his office again the next day, he looked beaten and exhausted. He was merely unconscious until now, he wore the same clothes and the bruise on his face gleamed. I had spent the day cleaning up his office and keeping a very close eye on him. Jailbot was in the process of fixing the shattered window but as soon as the Warden stepped into his sight, his made a frowning face and left to go attend to something else. I wasn't going to leave him like that, however, I was upset with him.

I assumed that he was waiting for me to greet him into his office, but I only stared at him. "Good morning, Jared." He placed his hand on the side of his head. I waited for my reply, knowing that he knew I was mad.

"Sir." I went back to work, organizing paperwork back into their proper places and reaching in my pocket for another pill, I knew I would need it with him in the room.

The Warden slowly walked to his desk and took a seat, though not propping his feet or hands on the desk. He just sat normally, his arms on the rests. Nothing was said.

Nearly half an hour passed this way.

As soon as I got the entire office set up and blood free, I heard him sobbing. I quickly turned around, looking at him. He let his face fall onto the desktop and his arms dangled, and he sobbed. I only cocked my head to the side, confused when rain droplets began to fall from the sky.

"Warden?" I started to walk closer to him. "What's wrong now, sir?"

"I can't do it right!" He cried.

"What right?" He wrapped his arms around his head and began mumbling. I leaned closer to listen.

"Sir? I can't understand you, you can't do what right?"

He lifted his head. "I need to get rid of this place! I had a plan to destroy everything but you stopped me! How am I supposed to destroy something when you keep getting in the way?"

"What! You love Superjail! You built it! Why do you want to get rid of it!?"

"I have no choice. It isn't perfect anymore. It's just like his jail…" He began to cry again, cradling his head in his arms again. "He wouldn't be proud if he saw this."

"Is this about your father?"

"No! No…I just, I don't think that Superjail is serving its purpose as I intended and I want to get rid of it."

I grabbed him by the arm helping him up and walking him over to the window. He wiped his face on his sleeve. "Look." The Warden gazed out, still looking sad. "You still control everything here…and it is nothing like 'real prison.' You create your own rules and limitations. It still does exactly what it's done since the very first day it was completed by your hand Sir."

I gazed at his eyes watering from behind his glasses.

"I-I…" He shook his head. "You're absolutely right Jared!" I saw him bear the slightest smile. "I just…I just need to shake things up a little then. Yes. Surely that will work."

The Warden jumped back to his chair and began doodling new inventions, while I stood behind him, certainly annoyed of the work ahead of me.

However, behind the smile he was wearing, I knew something dark was still there.


	9. Chapter 9

I had noted that the Warden was beginning to let his old self shine through again, which was a good thing. He smiles, laughs and even tries to sweet talk Alice again, being shot down despite his desperate attempts. Even the weather had appeared much better. I was starting to feel like things were exactly the same as they were before, only, I still took the medication more and more since the first day I had opened them.

I noticed that my face began to slightly show the signs of abuse, and I was beginning to show the signs of addiction. Surely if I kept it up someone would notice, I would have to stop soon. They help me in so many ways though, I couldn't imagine going back to a world of worry and nervousness.

"Jared?" I looked over at the Warden, seeing as he interrupted my thoughts. He seemed to be cuddling Jailbot, of course the robot still loved him despite what he did. Since the incident I had temporarily moved my desk into his office to make sure that I could, in fact, keep watch on him.

"Yes sir?" The lump in my throat forced my hand into my pocket where I pulled out another pill, and without a second thought, I swallowed it down with my coffee. I saw the Warden eyeing me when I sat my cup back onto the desk.

"Nothing." He stated quickly, going back to his planning. I remembered my sentence.

"Warden? I need to ask you something." Even though I had taken the pill, I still felt nervous asking him.

"Hm?" He continued work.

"Is my-? Is my sentence up? Do I work for you anymore?"

With this, he looked away, annoyingly set his pen down then leaned back in his chair. "Why do you ask?"

This intimidated me. "Well-uh, just- things have been funny around here-? I erm…" I was avoiding the real answer. "Well…A-Alice told m-me…." He smiled.

"Sweet, sweet Alice." Pausing for a moment to daydream, then coming back to the conversation. "Yes. You're sentence actually is up, Jared."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" This upset me.

He sighed. "Well… you hadn't learned your lesson yet."

"What lesson?" Honestly I had forgotten about what he was apparently trying to prove to me at the time.

"Of course. Jared I was teaching you a valuable lesson about life."

"I don't think I've learned anything though…" I mumbled.

"Don't remind me. For example, how I took you in many years ago and despite the horrid drug abuse and alcoholism, you'd still be the same man coming out."

I was shocked. "Is this why you went crazy thinking that Superjail is just like real jail?"

"No." He looked down as if he didn't want to admit anything out loud.

"Sir, I have changed being here you know." He studied me.

"Oh really?" The Warden frowned. "Is this why you carry medication around like it's all that you know? Is this why you have a sudden change in attitude? The bags under your eyes are showing, Jared, and the worry that you used to wear is not there. Look at yourself. Now…you have two options. You can stay and work for me. Or, you can leave…you're free now." I couldn't control myself.

"Are you serious? You are the Warden, if I haven't shown an ounce of change you have the right to hold me here! Extend my sentence. Put me out in the yard with the rest of them if Superjail needs to change me so bad. I just don't understand why you didn't throw me out there before considering that you have told me that I would be slaughtered for your amusement…just like all the prisoners here." I just couldn't stop. "Furthermore, I think you owe me just a little gratitude for what I've done for you over the past few days. I helped you overcome depression, stop you from destroying everything you love and even though you tried to kill me too, I'm still with you, no grudges…nothing against you for doing what you did. I even nearly killed myself for you and you're saying that I caused all of this!?"

The look on his face was stern as he stood and began walking to his office door. The anger inside me grew as I took the bottle out of my pocket and violently shook the lid off. Letting a few pills fall into my hand, I closed my eyes. As I lifted my arm to take them, I felt something, an energy overwhelming me as I let my eyes open slightly. The Warden stood in front of me, slowly lifting his arm to put a gentle hand over mine. He kept it there for a moment as a pit formed in my stomach. I looked up at him. Before I could see his face, I was backhanded hard by him. However, he didn't put his arm down after, he just observed me in front of him, feeling once again, like an abused dog.

"You need to stay here, Jared…and not as a prisoner." He held out an arm, just like I had done days before, trying to clean blood from his hands. I gave up the medication to him without a fight, knowing that he hadn't been in the healthiest state of mind lately.

The Warden bent down to face me directly then he smiled, letting it fade quickly.

"Now…we'll take it from the top." This statement…scared me as he got up and went back to his desk.

Jailbot noticed his mood and did what he'd always done when the Warden was upset, stand beside him and smile while letting an arm pat his top hat a little.

I lowered my head, looking in all directions, spotting the blood stain and remembering the face he wore that day. It was similar to the face that he was wearing now. I still cared about him, despite everything we'd been through, and I knew that he was still unstable. I was beginning to learn my place here and I decided that, through it all, I was going to stay by his side only to protect him.


	10. Chapter 10

Shades of brown showered my room with darkness. I searched blindly for the light switch, running my arms up and down the wall by the door. I was exhausted from everything. I thought about how the Warden took the medication that just began to take hold of me. I had a small bruise on the side of my face from his hand, I could feel it. I could also feel the emptiness inside of me that had made the nerves return.

I needed the pills. The Warden was too late in taking them from me. I knew I had more somewhere here, I just had to find them. I frantically started searching for them, ripping apart my room, digging through drawers and under clothes that I hadn't worn in forever.

"Come on Jared!" I whispered to myself. "I don't need anything." However, I still searched. I had started to become angry with myself for letting this happen again. I promised that I wouldn't get hung up on it, but I couldn't help it, the Warden was right, if I were out, I'd still be an addict one way or the other.

Tears began to fall…it had been a very long time since I had cried, it seemed.

'Here I am,' I thought to myself. 'Still the same broken man like before.' I fell to my knees and let the tears fall…'like a coward.'

I disgusted myself and for that I sobbed. I felt a presence in the room, then felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I didn't look up, I just watched my tears drip to the floor. What I felt must have been a delusion, after a moment I tried to see who was there for me, it was no one. It was nothing. However my door stood wide open.

I gathered myself and stood, walking out of the door, once again only this time I headed for the cafeteria. I was honestly searching for Alice, someone to talk to other than the Warden, but she wasn't there. Instead of staying, I entered my office for the first time in days. Doing so reminded me of her, Charise. She had left a paper heart pinned to my wall before she had left. I decided to pick up the phone and call her. That would make me feel better, I knew.

Charise almost answered immediately. "Jared!"

"Hi Charise, how are you?"

"I'm good! I miss you! I'm glad you called me!" The excitement in her voice made me smile.

"Well I just wanted someone to talk to…and I missed you too."

"How are things with you? I haven't heard from you lately."

"I've been really busy with work and the Warden, well you know."

"The Mistress says she misses the Warden." We laughed.

"-and the Warden told me to tell you that he truly loves her." Charise had already begun to make my week better. We talked for almost an hour before I let her go.

For the rest of the day I wore a smile that was sure to be noticed by the Warden when I went to entered his office again to check on him.

He, once again, laid his head on the desk, just as he did when he was sobbing. I didn't hear crying however, I didn't hear anything at all.

"Warden?" I walked to him only to be surprised by his sudden scream when I had poked him several times. I jumped back, startled. He brought his knees up to him in the chair and he shook, staring at me the whole time.

"Are you alright, Sir?" I became worried again. He began tapping his fingers on his knees very fast.

"Of course I am."

"A-are you sure?" He had started to become calmer, letting his legs down and only shaking a bit.

"I just fell asleep, that's all." Then he let out a small laugh. "Bad dream again."

"If you say so, Sir."

"What did you need?" I started telling him Superjail's current statistics, as I did every week.

"Well, Sir. We have seventy-five injured, four-hundred and twelve killed, three released and one has escaped." I spoke very fast and I slowed when I saw that his eyes seemed to becoming, unfocused. "Our finances are doing fine and our total statistics of prisoner to cell ratio is-" He closed his eyes suddenly and fell out of his chair. I rushed from behind his desk to help him, luckily I had caught his head before it fell victim to the floor.

"Warden!?" I repeated his name several times only to get his eyes to open slightly. This is when I noticed that my pill bottle was spilt on the floor beside him, more than half of the pills missing than before. 'I thought everything was fine with you!' I thought, feeling that I had failed him once again.

I panicked.


	11. Chapter 11

**_The Warden had been punished that day, his father dragging him by the arm and into a segregation unit. _**

**_"Father please, not again!" He cried out only to be slung into the lonely room. His father had pushed him into the corner and let the door lock on the way out. "No! I can't stay in here! It's too scary Father!" Tears began to fill his eyes, he was afraid of the darkness, but most of all he was afraid of being alone. For hours, he cried out to his Father. He imagined his robot man flying in to take him away. He did this to occupy his mind when his Father confined him in what the little boy called 'the dark room.' _**

**_'What did I do?' He would ask himself after what seemed like years had passed, just before falling asleep for the night and waking up to his father yelling at him still for what he did, taking him once again by the arm and dragging him out of the hole. It hurt him to see his father do this. He tried so hard to make him proud, but he only got himself hurt._**

_"_Father…" The Wardens voice was very soft, his tone was very sad.

"Warden!" I had called to him many times before, grabbing his arm and shaking it gently. This action seemed to startle him a bit.

"No…" His voice still quiet as he twitched.

**_"Don't you ever interact with the prisoners like that again! If I catch you smile at them once more you will be put in the segregation unit for three nights again!" His father's harsh voice hurt just as much as his grip. "Daddy they all look sad though!" He would grip tighter. "They're supposed to be sad! This is prison!" His anger made him spit and sling him around like a doll._**

"Please wake up, Warden!"

**_"But Father if they are happy maybe you'll be happy too! Then you won't be angry with me anymore!" The toddler would smile and say, earning him a smack to his face and another night in the dark room._**

I smacked him hard to try and wake him up. His eyes once again opened, but this time he stared directly above him with a tear falling down his face.

"Oh, Sir! I thought you were never going to wake up!" I looked at him smiling because I knew he was okay now as he lifted his upper body.

"Uh…thank you, Jared." He sat on the floor and wiped away the tear.

"Why did you do that!? After what you did to me you try to kill yourself!? I thought you were alright Warden!" I couldn't stop nagging him. I was upset with him for it. "You have no reason to feel like this you know!" I became even angrier, grabbing his face to look at mine. "Why didn't you tell me the something was wrong!?"

He forced his head to the side quickly, letting it hang. He leaned over, clasping his stomach with his arms, almost like he was hugging himself. 'Why did I do that?' I felt bad.

"Listen, Warden…I-" I started to apologize. He stopped me by throwing his weight on me, hugging me with his head lowered. I didn't know what to do, or say. At first, I was frozen. He stayed like this for a few long minutes.

He sobbed into my shoulder, letting everything out. I did what any friend would have done. I wrapped my arms around him and waited for him to feel better again.

"Jared?" I could hear the sadness in his voice again. "I think I need to pay the Doctor a visit." This statement seemed to grab me by the neck. 'What could be going on with you?' I wondered this, but I only supported him.

"Alright, Sir, you should do that tomorrow."

"Will you come with me?" He sounded like a child.

"Absolutely, Sir."

The night came quickly. I stayed awake in his office all through the night to make sure I was close by him, even though he had gone to sleep hours ago, I still wanted to be sure. I was starting to believe that the Warden couldn't be fixed. He was going insane and over time, it seemed to be getting worse. This time, I cried not for my life, but for his.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When he slipped out of his room the next morning he looked like he hadn't slept and his face seemed paler than usual.

"I won't go." He tells me as he lowers his head. "I've changed my mind." His tone nearly made my eyes water.

"Sir, we're going. I'm going with you." The Warden only looked at me. "You told me you needed to visit the Doctor, and that's what we're going to do." I treated him like a child, taking his gloved hand and leading him to the hallway.

He was quiet and he let his head hang. We passed several prisoners in their cells and as we did the Warden seemed to carry a smile. It must have heightened the morale of the prisoners, one even told him good morning. I was astounded.

"Sir! Your smiling!" I mused however his face sank sour, only to become terrified when we passed the segregation units. The Warden closed his eyes and stood directly in front of the door, letting his hand gently pass over its glass. I watched him until he began to move, reaching in his pockets and pulling out a familiar set of keys. He began unlocking its door. At first I was afraid, but the man I saw inside was more terrified than anyone. He looked broken, tired and beaten. As the Warden became close to him the man flinched. I saw sadness in the Wardens eyes as he kneeled before the man, grabbing his arm and gently motioning him upwards to stand. The Warden walked the man out of his nightmare and into a cell. He looked grateful and just as the Warden walked away the inmate grabbed his hand and lifted it to his forehead just before closing his eyes.

"Thank you." A tear fell from his face as I took the Wardens arm to pull him away. My heart at the moment was warm, I had never seen this sort of kindness in my entire life. How can a man like the Warden, be so broken, yet move the world? I only pondered as we walked on.

The Doctor had been experimenting when we arrived. The smell of burned flesh filled the room.

"Oh! Well…hello Warden! And Jared, I see you've still got your brain." He shook our hands. "Can I help you with anything?" His accent made him hard to understand.

"Actually, the Warden is a little, depressed. I thought we should visit you."

"Depressed!? Oh no." The Doctor grabbed the Wardens face with his bloodied gloves. "How could a mind such as your be depressed eh?" He seemed to be studying his head. "So tell me, who is it you are seeing?"

The Warden immediately became upset once again. "Well-I," He stuttered, just like I had. "My father when I was a child."

"I see, an abused little Warden is it?" He fell to his knees. Was is the reality of it that made him break? I showed to him my sympathy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just the memories coming back! I can't stand blocking them forever!" He sobbed. "I just can't."

"I'll give you these…they will help." The Doctor tossed a bottle of pills on the floor.

The Warden only gave him an awful look. "This won't help. The others didn't help. I don't need these, I just need to kill myself long enough to see him…that's all…"

"Warden how could you say something like that!?" I was shocked.

"We've done it before…"

"Yes we have but now your body is unstable you can't simply just do it aga-!" The Doctor argued but was immediately cut off.

"Do it or I'll cut you off. Your lab will sit in the ground and rot along with its experiments. This I promise." He let his hat lower, covering his eyes, only revealing his smile.

The Doctor gave a very heavy sigh. "Very well. Come back the same time tomorrow."

The Warden stormed out and I followed. I knew it wouldn't help to say anything to him at the moment. Somehow I knew that I would be leaving Superjail very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking to the Doctor's lab the next morning was dreadful. Somewhere deep inside of me I was hiding, and I knew that the Warden was terrified of his own demise as well. What could bring a man to this decision? What could smother and suffocate a man this easily? What sort of horrific past would he be throwing into his shadow every morning when he smiles and walks away? You would think that I would know, but the truth of it all is that I don't…this is what has broken me through it all.

As I believe that his lies are cunning and well thought it makes me disregard his jagged edges. We all have them. Some people, however, hide the ones that are sharp enough to kill them and lock them away from the world. What are we in this world anyhow if not perfect? If not happy? If not caring?

Those questions to me are that of sarcasm.

"What will we do if you die?" The Doctor's voice broke my thought as I stared at the Warden with careful eyes.

"I'll live after it's done." The Warden seemed to not believe his own words of hope.

The Doctor only glanced at me through his glasses and that's when I saw my face, my reaction to his answer.

"You really have to do this?" The Doctor turned his back to the Warden for a moment adjusting machines he had wired to him.

"Of course! Why would I change my mind!?" He became aggravated.

"Very well." The Doctor turned around, holding a mask that seemed to be giving off a sort of fume. He pressed it against the Wardens face. I became sick seeing the Warden's eyes close slowly and hearing his heart rate drop very quickly before watching it flat line.

"How long can he stay dead before it's too late?" I made sure to watch over him even though I knew he wasn't going to move anytime soon. After a few minutes I became worried that he wasn't going to come back to life.

"Move!" The Doctor began resuscitating him after faintly hearing his heart on the monitor.

Once.

Twice. My eyes began to water as I thought the worst.

Three. This is it, what did I let him do?

I barely noticed Alice busting through the door. She too held a startled look on her face as she witnessed what was going on.

Four.

"You're going to kill him! Dumbass!" She very roughly pushed the Doctor into the nearby wall. She let herself breathe life into him.

We all stared in astonishment as he rose from the table. He seemed infuriated as his face drooped.

"Warden! You're alive!" My stomach regained strength as I ran to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Jared." To me this was a normal response however his tone seemed angry and he glared at the Doctor. "You didn't kill me long enough!"

"You would be DEAD right now if I let you stay unconscious any longer!"

The Warden tried to stand up, trying to make an exit as he stumbled on himself. Alice caught him, helping him stand as he sobbed once again. "Superjail doesn't need you anymore Doctor." He stated, limping out of the laboratory.

We looked at one another.

"I'll talk to him. Stay put, Doctor." I told him, not knowing if it would do any good.


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't long after the incident that Alice had started to become very upset with us. She hadn't known anything up until now. Why would she? She lived in her own world where she could brush off pretty much anything that was thrown her way. However it was her job that the Warden was screwing with.

"What would have happened if you died!?" The Warden sat in his office chair and I stood beside him with a hand on his shoulder as he got yelled at. "I don't see why you two have to sneak around all the goddamn time anyway I mean what the fuck is going on!?"

We only looked at her. I wasn't going to tell her any of his business, and neither was he. She glared.

"Fine. You don't want to tell me anything…and I don't want to hurt you…" Alice threw a chair. "…but I will."

Terrified.

I always thought that whoever truly pissed off Alice was doomed to a fate worse than death. The Warden and I were about to find out.

"No Alice, please not me, I can't tell you anything its…" She grabbed me by my throat and pinned me to the wall, I couldn't breathe.

"I don't care if you can tell me anything. He's going to talk."

"Alice, darling, why does it matter what happened?" The Warden spoke like a gentleman every time he spoke to her, no matter the circumstances.

"I turn my back on you two and you're having the Doctor KILL YOU? Do you understand what would have happened if you died!?" Her grip seemed to loosen on my neck. "I would, I would be forced into the real world, back to being a freak. We all belong here no matter where we came from! Especially you." She let me go and stormed out, leaving the Warden and I confused.

"Look what I've done." The Warden sighed as I felt my throat, throbbing.

"Warden she just doesn't understand." I tried to speak.

"No Jared." He stood and turned to the window. "I don't think that we understand."

I looked up at him, still sitting on the floor where I was thrown.

"That was stupid. There has got to be something better we can do to end all of this."

That phrase scared me. Was he talking about his life? Or his past haunting him?

"Sir?"

"Yes?" He seemed lethargic.

"You aren't thinking about killing yourself again are you?"

He looked my way. "Perhaps not."

I left him to his thinking however I didn't leave the office. I've learned my lesson leaving him by himself when he's feeling this way. I feared for what was to come and began wondering when everything was just going…to end. To stop. Life seemed to be strangling me and the Warden just as Alice had a few moments ago. It felt no different whose hands grasped my fate.


	15. Chapter 15

The Warden was right. It was an ugly place. Every building was nearly collapsed, the fences were rusted and dirt was the only landscaping as far as I could see. Even the sky was ugly here. I'm not sure why I was told to come here, or why The Warden would even want me here inside his father's run down prison. Jailbot seemed upset as soon as we entered the gate. It was eery, not a single bit of life was here and the only thing I could think about was the horrifying things that went on, not so much with the prisoners, but with The Warden. How could a child grow up in a place like this?

Jailbot motioned me to a rundown shack of a town house. It looked as if, in its time, it could have been a beautiful home. The robot didn't attempt to get any closer to it as I walked closer to its door that seemed to be cracked. When I stepped in, I immediately became overwhelmed with sadness and fear.

"Jared, go upstairs into the first room on the right, there will be a map of the prison." The Warden's voice became louder over Jailbot's speaker. I did just that, however had to put too much effort into climbing the stairs where the wood had become rotted over time.

The map had a yellow tint and it was barely readable.

"What am I looking for?" I looked around the room, noticing the shattered bay window.

"The family graveyard Jared. Find it on the map and go there. You'll be digging up my father's body and you'll be bringing it to me. Oh and make sure Jailbot takes care of that shit whole before you two leave."

"What!? Sir I'm not digging up your father's body! That's insane! Even for you!"

"Well good luck getting back to Superjail without the body Jared…I'll have Jailbot leave you there."

"Sir!"

"Remember what I told you about being crazy Jared? Do it. Please. You told me you'd help me."

I groaned but did as he asked.

The family graveyard didn't seem like a family graveyard. It held three tombs, two being unreadable and the other being The Wardens mother, or so I assumed. She had died young.

I wasn't sure which grave was his fathers until Jailbot began digging. As we worked, I thought about what The Wardens mother would have looked like at that age, I assumed he looked just like her. Mostly, I thought about what he could be planning to do with his fathers body.

I hesitated in forcing the casket open and I felt that I couldn't do it. However, I did it anyway, knowing that whatever fate he had for the corpse, it was going to either be out of hate, or love. Its mangled, rotten skin became clenched in Jailbots arm as he lifted him out of his tomb.

Even his corpse made him look like the most evil man that ever existed.

Jailbot set the place on fire when we left, making sure that his mother's grave was safe from any harm, as he was told to do. This made me believe that the Warden only had love to give to her, even if she were dead.

We brought the body back to him. I knew by the menacing smile on his face that whatever he was going to do, it was going to be out of hate.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It wasn't only his smile that made me believe that the Warden was about to do something that he would most likely regret. It was the bloodlust in his eyes that scorched through his father's corpse when Jailbot entered.

Alice watched us, still in our demise as the Warden stood in the prison yard, inmates turning a blind eye to his the scene. Jailbot held the man by his flesh covered leg, his head to the pavement. The Warden hadn't hesitated in making sure that the corpse was humiliated…in fact, the inmates weren't even amused by his act.

I tried talking sense into him…I really did. However nothing could change his mind as he was given the gasoline. The Warden drunkenly soaked his father's corpse in the fluid that dripped into a puddle on the concrete, much like that blood that was spilt many days ago.

"Are you serious?" Alice broke the silence as the Warden struck a match, gaining the attention of the prisoners.

His tone became different, sad almost. "Of course I am…" He walked towards his father with the match in hand, almost hesitating to let it drop. It was Alice who grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't do this. It would be stupid." She seemed to had gotten through to him as his expression changed.

"You're right Alice." He looked into the crowd. "I can't do this in front of my prisoners, in front of the inmates who look up to me…" She let her arm loosen on his as he blew out the match and turned towards her.

He looked up at her, growing a frown on his face as he did the unexpected. The knife I held in my possession years ago became hurled into the crowd of inmates turning the scene into a frenzy as Alice fought for our lives.

Never the less…the Warden struck another match. It was painful to watch. Horrific. The prisoners paused, watching the Warden smile and laugh as his father became ashes. Jailbot frowned as he dropped the body.

He fell to his knees from the excitement. His laughter became quieter as the inmates too, frowned at him, staring at him like he was the most terrible person ever to live. And maybe at the point in time, he was.


	17. Chapter 17

Somewhere only we know

The prisoners were sickened. Alice was sickened…I was sickened. It seemed like they all walked away from the smell of burned corpse except for me. I stayed, watching him, disgusted. I stared at him while his menacing laughter began to disappear. He only looked at what was left of his father. Then suddenly, he frowned.

"Jared what did you let me get myself into?"

I glared. How dare he say a thing like this to me after manipulating my actions. I was unknowingly used just as I had been years ago before I was imprisoned. Still, I cared about him and without thought I helped him up and led him away from the stench, covering my mouth as we staggered.

I was sure that Alice would await us in his office however that wasn't the case. As the Warden stumbled in I didn't hesitate.

"Sir?"

He was teary eyed as he answered me, taking a seat in his chair. "Yes?"

"What in the hell were you thinking!?"

"I don't know Jared maybe I was thinking that the only way to stop myself was to destroy my fathers dignity…to humiliate him to substitute my insanity."

"You know what…you are insane Warden…I can't believe that all these years I had faith in everything you've ever said to me. All of your actions...you were supposed to be the man I look up to…who we all look up to. But look at yourself." I felt like I was beginning to overpower him…and I didn't like it. "You can't even control yourself anymore."

His head dropped.

"I know."

"What makes you think that Superjail isn't good enough for him in the first place…what does he matter to you? Why does it matter what his ugly soul thinks about your jail?"

"I don-…I don't know. I guess I felt that I had to get back at him for all of those times…"

"No soul deserves to be burned in humiliation after their death…more or less dug up for that purpose."

He became aggravated at this point and I was becoming as angry as I have ever been in my entire life.

"Well…all I'm saying, sir, is that I'm not helping you anymore. I'm leaving Superjail unless you think you can sick Jailbot on me for my dignity as well."

I began storming to the door.

"Jared! Do NOT walk out that door." He stood with his hands slamming on the desk.

"Call your dogs Warden…I'm not one of them."

My hand began turning the knob and that was the last thing I did willingly. My thoughts seemed frozen as a sharp pain burrowed into my side. I turned my body slightly feeling my blood leak down suit and seeing his face, as hurt as ever.

"Don't forget your contraband Jared." He said to me as I shockingly pulled out my knife that I thought surely was gone by now.

I took a deep breath before forgetting the events that followed.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to the sound of the Warden calling out to me nervously while feeling a pain in my side. I ran my hand across the wound and felt no blood however, a scar. 'How long have I been unconscious?' I thought to myself while the Warden hugged me, excitingly. 'I hate you…why are you so excited that I lived?' I ignored him, looking at Alice for a sense of direction. 'What was happening?'

"Thank you so much Jared! I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alright."

I kept silent. I didn't know whether to be confused or upset.

"Alice dear could you watch Jared while I go get him a few things?" I watched him leave the room and I immediately became pissed.

"Why is he so concerned about my wellbeing?"

"You saved his life, remember?"

"He stabbed me!"

"You were stabbed by an inmate genius. Why the fuck would the Warden stab you? That's just ridiculous." Alice laughed.

"He's lying!"

"Jared the Warden was injured at the same time as you…you saved his life…you've been out ever since."

It hit me hard in the guts…was this really all a dream? It couldn't be. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Is…is that true?" I asked her.

"Yep. He's been making sure you're alright ever since it happened." She crossed her arms.

"Why was he on the roof then? Why'd he start that riot?"

"I don't know…he was in a bad mood I guess."

I was afraid to ask. "How long has it been?"

"Two weeks I guess?"

I let the information sink in. I felt crazy…like I shouldn't believe anything anymore. I wanted to say that I was glad that all of that didn't really happen but more so, I was afraid that it was premonition of what's to come.

I let time slip by with every hour that I spent trying to motivate myself to move. Finally I made it to my office, staggering however I made it. The first thing that came to mind was the work I had left sitting there for two weeks as I turned on the light. I was shocked to see that there was no paperwork on my desk.

I hobbled to the Warden's office with turmoil. I knocked then opened the door, letting its frame hold me upright.

"Warden, Sir, do you know where my paperwork is?"

He was sitting at his desk as usual. "I've already done it Jared, not quite as well as you, but it's done."

"Thank you Sir." I turned to leave.

"Jared?"

My heart stopped.

"Yes Sir?"

"There's…there's a folder here for you." He looked at me with a frown. "Your time here at Superjail is up."

"Oh." It was a premonition, I suppose.

"I do encourage you to stay, Jared." He clasped his hands together on the desk.

This brightened my mood. "Of course I will, Sir."

"You are a wonderful accountant Jared."

"Thank you Sir."

He looked down again focusing on his work. I stood at the door for a moment remembering everything that I had encountered in that horrid dream. Then I saw it.

A frown, or rather a sad gleam in the Warden's eyes. I won't let anything bother him, after all I did vow to protect him…why not bring that into the real world? I walked to his desk.

"Sir?" I didn't wait for him to answer me, he only looked up. "Is there anything bothering you?"

He looked at me confused as I walked behind his desk to the window. He turned and stood.

"Of course not." I could tell he was lying when I reached over to him, sticking my hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out my knife I found in his desk drawer weeks ago.

He gripped me into a hug, falling to his knees and for the first time with my own eyes I saw him cry.

I was glad to know that I could make him feel better.

"You saved my life." He said to me. "Thank you so much."

"You saved mine Sir."


End file.
